


you tell me that you've got everything you want

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Series)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Nightwing web series, ps i made you a bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just kept asking myself where Bruce <em>found</em> you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you tell me that you've got everything you want

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the [Nightwing web series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o297A1wmys0), you need to immediately.

"Remember when you gave me this?" Dick asks. He's not sure Jason's paying attention. He just punched a hole in Dick's bedroom wall, and he's probably more interested in picking plaster out of his knuckles.

Still, he looks over at Jason, holds the birdarang up to the light. Seconds ago Jason looked furious, ready to start another fight that would take them across rooftops, but now he just looks - vulnerable. Like someone's kid brother trying to prove themselves. Jason looks up at him from where he's sitting on the bed and says, "Yeah, man."

"I never used it," Dick says. "Not this one. Made a bunch of my own, but I didn't want to just lose it in some thug's arm, you know?"

He grabs his kit out of his nightstand, sits down next to Jason and starts cleaning the blood from his hand. "I used to think you were such a punk," Dick says. "First time I saw you, trying to be better than _I_ was, standing next to Bruce -" Dick swallows. "I just kept asking myself where Bruce _found_ you. And then you did something like that…"

"It wasn't," Jason clears his throat. "It wasn't anything."

Dick hums, smiles at Jason in what experience tells him is an infuriating way. "Sure it wasn't." He finishes wrapping Jason's hand, then brings it up to his mouth and kisses the knuckles. "Now do you wanna fight with more of my stuff, or are you gonna stay?"

"Dickie…" Jason starts. He looks down at their hands.

"That's right," Dick says. "You used to call me that."

Jason's mouth twitches. "It's hard for any teenager to say "Dick" with a straight face."

Dick shrugs. "I've heard every dick joke there is, man. I'm not worried. C'mon, Jay, let me look after you for a while."

Jason looks back up. "How do you know _you're_ not the one who needs looking after? I've _seen_ your kitchen, dude."

"The Poptarts have fruit in them," Dick says. Jason snorts. "All right, so we'll look after each other, okay?"

Jason sighs, but tips his head onto Dick's shoulder. "Yeah," Jason says. "Okay."


End file.
